My Worst Fear
by kisshuismylife
Summary: It's been a year since the final battle, and the Cyniclons are back. Ryou, Pai, and Keiichiro have a new invention, but when Ichigo volunteers to try it out, they find that it's not exactly what they think...


**My Worst Fear**

The Mews and Cyniclons had been on friendly- or in some cases, more than friendly- terms since the battle with Deep Blue. Currently they were sitting in the main room of Café Mew Mew, except for Pai, Ryou, and Keiichiro, who were working on some new invention.

"So Kisshu, how many times have you kissed Ichigo since you came back to Earth?" Mint asked.

"Five hundred and sixty-two times," Kisshu said. Everyone's jaws dropped as Ichigo turned red and Kisshu continued, "She's kissed me on her own only about three hundred times."

"Do you two do anything _besides _kissing?" Zakuro asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said. "We get ice cream, we go to the park and take walks, we play Twenty Questions, we draw… there are lots of things we do that don't involve kissing."

"Still, that's a LOT of kissing," Mint said.

"So how many times has Blondie kissed you?" Kisshu asked her.

"His name isn't Blondie, and he's kissed me about thirteen times," Mint said.

"Jeez, that's IT!?" Kisshu asked incredulously. "You've been together for six months, and he's only kissed you thirteen times?"

"Um… is that unusual?" Mint asked.

Kisshu and the other girls gave her the 'are you joking?' look. "Do you like kissing him?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes…." Mint said, blushing.

"I guess I need to have a word with him," Kisshu said, and teleported off. Mint groaned.

_**In the lab: **_Pai, Keiichiro, and Ryou were discussing the machine they were making when Kisshu teleported in. "Kisshu, what did we tell you?" Pai asked wearily.

"Beats me, but I've got some advice for Blondie," Kisshu said.

"How many times do I have to tell you? My name is NOT Blondie, it's Ryou!" Ryou shouted.

"Yeah, whatever," Kisshu said. "Anyways, I hear you've only kissed Mint thirteen times in six months. You should kiss her more; I've kissed Ichigo LOTS more than that. Mint likes it when you kiss her."

"Do I even want to know how many kisses you've given Ichigo?" Ryou asked wearily.

"Five hundred and sixty-two, over the last seven months," Kisshu said. "She's initiated three hundred on her own, though. That was nice…."

"Can you take your pervertedness elsewhere?" Keiichiro asked. "We were trying to work."

"Oh, fine- but only because you're the one who asked, Cupcake Man," Kisshu said, and teleported back upstairs.

Keiichiro sighed and asked, "Does he even know my real name?"

"Doubtful," Pai said. "Should we get back to work?"

Keiichiro and Ryou nodded, and they went back to whatever it was they were doing.

_**Back upstairs: **_Kisshu teleported back to the main room to find Mint and Ichigo having a glaring contest. "What'd I miss?" he asked.

"She told me I needed to keep you under better control, and I told her that that was impossible, and that I didn't want to keep you from doing what you like," Ichigo said. "And then she started glaring at me- kind of like a hawk or something."

Kisshu snickered. "You're right, there's no one who can control me," he said. "Luckily I don't usually _need_ to be controlled."

"Good," Ichigo said.

Kisshu just smirked as he sat down next to her.

About an hour later, they were getting bored, when Ryou, Pai, and Keiichiro came upstairs. Keiichiro was carrying something that looked like a toaster with a projector on top. "What's that?" Ichigo asked.

"Our latest invention," Ryou said. "The only problem is, we made a slight mistake, and now we don't know what it does, so we came up to see if one of you wanted to try it."

"You have NO clue what it does?" Kisshu asked.

"It's not dangerous, we know that much," Keiichiro said. "It was originally meant to show what people dream about, but now we're not sure if it still does that, or if it does something else."

"I guess I'll try it," Ichigo said. "How does it work?"

"You press the green button in the center," Pai said.

Ichigo pressed the green button, and the projector part lit up, lighting up one wall. Pai snapped his fingers, and the lights in the Café went off.

The light flickered, and then an image started to form as everyone looked at the wall. They were shocked to see that the image was Kisshu, lying in Ichigo's arms, covered in blood and bruises. As they watched, he used the last of his strength to lift himself up, trying, one last time, to kiss Ichigo. She started to lean down, but right before their lips met, Kisshu fell back, dead. Suddenly the image flickered, as the real Ichigo screamed, _**"KISSHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" **_She was staring at the image, her eyes blank, tears pouring down her face.

"Pai, turn it off!" Kisshu said urgently.

Shaken, Pai pressed another button, and the light disappeared. He snapped his fingers, and the Café's lights came back on, but Ichigo was still staring at the wall. She was sobbing now, and her eyes remained blank. Kisshu pulled her into his arms, hugging her so tightly she almost couldn't breathe. The others saw her eyes return to normal, and she buried her face in Kisshu's shoulder as she hugged him back. "Koneko-chan, it's okay now," he said softly. "I'm fine, you don't have to worry." He hugged Ichigo tightly, feeling her breathing start to even out. Over her shoulder he said, "Pai, destroy that thing. The way it works is by showing whoever touches it their worst fear."

"I thought it was just a bad memory," Ryou commented.

"No," Kisshu said. "That's Ichigo's worst fear; that I'll die in her arms again. The first time, she didn't try to kiss me back. You saw in this one that she started to lean down; during the battle with Deep Blue, she didn't do that." He sighed, then said, "I guess I'd better let her parents know that I have to sleep with her again. It's not that I mind, but her dad will."

"You've slept with her before?" Mint asked.

"After we first returned, her parents mutually agreed that until Ichigo got over the nightmares, I could sleep with her," Kisshu said. "It really helped her, and the nightmares were gone a month later. I had to move to the guest room after that, but I guess I get to move back into her room again; seeing that image again will most likely trigger the same nightmares."

Pai came over and put a hand on Ichigo's forehead. She was still sleeping as he said, "Looks like you're right. Why don't you take her home, and I'll come and explain what happened to her parents."

"That would be great, thanks Pai," Kisshu said. He gently picked Ichigo up bridal style, and teleported to her room, followed by Pai.

As Kisshu was tucking Ichigo in, they heard footsteps, and Sakura came in, looking worried. "Did something happen?" she asked.

"The latest invention Ryou, Keiichiro, and I came up with caused Ichigo to get the nightmares back," Pai said, as Kisshu sat down with Ichigo and started stroking her hair.

"I suppose Kisshu will be sleeping with her again?" Sakura asked.

"It's for the best; it helped last time," Kisshu said.

"Shintaro and I agreed that you two could sleep together anyways; we were going to tell you our decision today," Sakura said. "You've proved that you're both responsible; you can sleep together whenever you want, as long as it's just sleeping."

"Thanks!" Kisshu said happily. He noticed Ichigo was stirring, and asked softly, "Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo opened her eyes. "Kish?" she asked.

"I'm here," Kisshu said, smoothing her hair back. "Are you okay?"

"I guess…" Ichigo said. "That wasn't fun. Are the nightmares going to come back?"

"Most likely, but Sakura said we can sleep together all the time now," Kisshu said. "I'll always be here, 'kay?"

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Thanks, Kish. I'm glad you're here…."

"I'm glad to be here," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled and snuggled against him happily.

**I'm well aware that it's too short, but I thought the first part was funny, so I hope you like it too! Please Review! (Hey, that rhymed!)**


End file.
